Matt
Matthew, referred to by his friends as Matt, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He was voiced and motion captured by actor Jordan Fisher. Appearance Matt is a young African-American male. He has short black hair, brown eyes, and is usually seen wearing gray track pants and a light cobalt-blue Letterman jacket over a grey turtleneck. During the Prologue, Matt wears a grey t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and a pair of jeans. Personality Matt is described in-game as motivated, ambitious and athletic, even described as the good guy of the group by Dr. Hill. He's fiercely loyal to Emily, though their relationship can be quite one sided at times. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but has a huge heart and knows when to stay out of the way of situations. Matt is also described as having low bravery, which is mainly translated to mean that he is a pushover, especially when it comes to Emily. However, if he stays alive long enough, it is easy to notice that bravery is no issue for Matt if a friend is in need. Until Dawn Biography Matt is the high school's star linebacker, but he isn't very interested in schoolwork. He's hoping for a sports scholarship to a top college, because his GPA isn't going to cut the mustard. He mostly plays the part of the big friendly giant, but when Matt sees red, it's best to stay out of his way. Matt is fiercely loyal to his new girlfriend, Emily, maybe even too loyal. Their relationship could be described as being a little one-way: when Emily says something, Matt does it. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Matt is first seen standing next to Ashley after Jessica, Emily, and Mike finish their argument with Sam. The five pranksters head upstairs to the guest room, where Matt hides in a wardrobe with a camera to film Hannah during their prank. After Hannah begins to take off her blouse, he and the rest of the group pop out at her, leaving her humiliated. He records the prank by using his phone, supported by a selfie stick. He follows Hannah down to the front door, but does not call after her as she flees. 'Chapter 1' A year later, Matt returns to the lodge. During this time, he and Emily have begun a relationship after her breakup with Mike. Matt is helping Emily carry her bags to the lodge, when Mike jumps out at them. Matt can either tell Mike to stay away from them or be welcoming towards him. After Mike leaves, Emily tells Matt that she needs to go back and talk to Sam, and leaves Matt to travel in the direction Mike had gone. Regardless of whether Matt agrees or rejects her decision, she will send him away. Matt starts to travel up to the lodge, but decides to scare Ashley when he sees her looking through a telescope. Before Matt talks to Ashley, she sees Mike and Emily hugging through a telescope. If Ashley allows him to look, he becomes furious with both Mike and Emily. 'Chapter 2' Matt goes into the lodge's living room to find Mike and Jessica walking in. If he saw Mike with Emily, he can either fight Mike or tell him that he saw him and Emily through the telescope. Mike will tell Matt that they were just talking and Matt can either back down or challenge him further. Mike and Jessica will start to cuddle just as Emily walks in. She will voice her disgust for the couple, prompting an argument between her and Jessica, which Matt can either provoke or attempt to diffuse. If he provokes Jessica, Emily will be grateful, but if he attempts to diffuse the situation, Emily will be angry with him for questioning her. After Emily and Jessica finish arguing, she notices that her bag has gone missing and asks Matt to help her find it. Please note that the following segment only occurs for those who pre-ordered the game. Matt and Emily begin to walk back to the cable car station in search for her bag. If Matt fought Mike, Emily will ask him about his motivations behind the attack. If Emily and Jessica fought instead, Matt can either criticize her or tell her that he and she should start over. They find that they gate leading to the cable cars is locked, so they take a detour to take them to the car. As they're traveling, Matt can either flirt with Emily or act impatiently. They find a giant totem, which Emily dares Matt to stick his hand into, before seemingly being sucked into it herself. Matt soon realizes that Emily was just playing a prank on him, but they soon hear a noise in the distance. They continue on their path and find a pigs head with a bloody note that says, "WELCOME BACK". Emily decides that she does not want her bag anymore and they start to head back to the lodge. 'Chapter 4' Matt and Emily are on their way back to the lodge, when they see Chris and Ashley stumbling out of the shed. Chris and Ashley frantically scream that there is a maniac that forced Chris to kill Josh, and Emily tells Matt that they need to get help. Matt either agrees or disagrees, if he disagrees, Emily convinces Matt. Either way they then make their way to the cable car station. 'Chapter 5' Upon arriving at the cable car station, Matt finds an axe stuck in the door. He then notices a slightly ajar window. Emily proposes that Matt should use the axe to break down the door, while Matt thinks that Emily should be able to squeeze through the window and open the door from the outside. If Matt's relationship with Emily is high, she will go through the window, though she won't be happy about it. If Matt's relationship status is low, or the player decides to use the axe instead, Matt will break down the door. Regardless of how the couple gets into the station, they discover that The Psycho destroyed most of the station. Matt then finds a map that leads to a fire tower, but Emily dismisses it. Soon after they discover that the maniac stole the keys to the cable car station, so Emily proposes that they head to the radio tower to signal for help. Matt can either agree or disagree, please note: Regardless of the choice, the couple will still go to the fire tower, but this choice is'' vital for Matt's survival later on. They then start making their way to the fire tower. They climb the ledge of the cable car station and continue on. Before they can reach it, however, a group of angry deer back them to the edge of the cliff where Hannah and Beth had fallen a year ago. 'Chapter 6 The deer progress towards Matt and Emily, leaving little room between them and the edge of the cliff. If Matt enrages the deer, they knock him off the ledge. He manages to grab onto the ledge, similarly to Beth, and can make it to safety if he reacts quickly enough. If Matt survives, he and Emily venture to the radio tower, whose power had been turned off. Emily can find a flare gun at the top of tower and can either keep it for herself or give it to Matt. If Matt receives the flare gun, he will either fire it immediately or hold onto it, depending on whether Matt agreed to go to the fire tower. After Emily and Matt restore the power to the tower, Emily makes contact with the rangers. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Emily finally contacts the rangers and they tell the couple they can dispatch aid at dawn. Matt and Emily temporarily rejoice, until the Wendigo cuts the cable cords to the tower. Matt manages to survive the fall and edges his way out of the tower. He sees Emily hanging onto a partially detached steel railing, which is becoming more detached by the second. He can attempt to save her or jump to safety onto a nearby ledge. If Matt tries to save her, the tower creaks and becomes more unstable. Matt has another opportunity to jump to the ledge or to try to save Emily again. Matt's decision to help Emily a second time results in him and Emily both falling from the radio tower. Matt survives the fall and ends up in a cave. As he begins to look for a way out, the Wendigo grabs him and begins to drag him along the floor. If Emily gave Matt the flare gun, and Matt didn't already use it, he can shoot the Wendigo with it. Otherwise, the Wendigo will hang Matt through his jaw with a hook and leave him to his death. [[Chapter 7|'''Chapter 7]] Though he does not physically appear in this chapter, Emily will repeatedly call out for him in the mines. This always occurs, even if Emily witnessed his death at the cliff. His shoe can also be found in this chapter in the mines by Emily, only if Matt had died at the cliff. Chapter 8 If Emily makes it to the lodge, she will be questioned by Sam, Ashley and Chris. Ashley and Sam will ask her about Matt's status and Emily will give them a basic rundown of the events from Chapter 6 until present time, mentioning Matt throughout her story. Chris can directly ask her about Matt's well-being and Emily will either tell them that Matt fell off a cliff or that he's in the mines, speaking either sadly or coldly about the latter depending on Matt's decision at the fire tower. When Mike enters the lodge, he will ask about Matt's well-being after rejoicing with Emily. 'Chapter 10' Matt will not be psychically seen again until Chapter 10. Since his last appearance in Chapter 6, he has been wandering through the mines, looking for a way out. If Jessica is still alive, she will suddenly find him and attack him due to her thinking he is one of her attackers. They'll have a small conversation and upon seeing Jessica's injured state, he will attempt to lead her out of the mines. Matt and Jessica will hear a Wendigo behind them, and they can either hide or attempt to run. If Matt chooses to run ahead, Jessica will have her jaw ripped off. If they hide, Matt must hit a QTE to stop Jessica from falling and stand still, otherwise they will both die. After it moves on, they will progress through the cave until the Wendigo begins to pursue them again. Matt can either abandon Jessica to save himself or hide with her. If he chooses to abandon Jessica, she will have her jaw ripped off. Matt will run to the door and a QTE will appear. If he is successful to hit the QTE, he will be able to lock the door and survive until dawn. If not, the Wendigo will catch his head through the door and push him to the ground, opening the door and smashing his face in. If he chooses to hide together, he and Jessica will run to the edge of a cliff and remain still until the Wendigo leaves. If he moves, they will both die. If he successfully stayed still, Matt and Jessica have survived until dawn. They will look up and see the lodge in front of them. If Jessica had been killed in Chapter 4, Matt will wander through the mines alone. Here the choices will be a little different: the choice "run ahead" will become "run", the choice "abandon Jessica" will become "keep running", and the choice "hide together" will become "break through", the latter two getting him either killed or alive, surviving until dawn. 'Credits' * Should Matt survive from the Wendigo hunts until dawn, he will be rescued and taken into a police department for questioning. He will say how powerless he felt about it all despite trying his best to protect everyone. * If his girlfriend Emily dies in the lodge, he will at first become dumbfounded upon discovering the news, after then becoming outright devastated. * If Emily was killed by Mike, he become extremely confused and will then point out that the murderer could have only been a human being. * If Sam, Mike, Jessica, Ashley, and Chris have all died, he will talk about how The Psycho killed Josh and he'll once again reflect on the fire tower incident stating that they went to get help and the tower fell into the mines. He'll then finally plead with the authorities to investigate the mines. Matt will also always be mentioned by Emily. This most basic requirement for all of these dialogues is to have Emily survive. * Should Matt survive, and have a good relationship with Emily, she will ask the authorities if they're "done looking at him" and if he knows that she's "devoted to him". * Should Matt survive, and have a bad relationship with Emily, she will call him a few names, and she'll then ask if they're gonna "kick him around a bit for me". She'll then state that he left her to die at the fire tower(regardless if he did or not). * Should Matt die, and have a good relationship with Emily, she will ask the rangers if they found him yet. When they reply that they didn't yet, she will express regret that she "was such a bitch" and will ask herself if she could have saved him. * Should Matt die, and have a bad relationship with Emily, she will ask the authorities if they found Matt yet. When they reply that they didn't, she will say "well, don't look too hard". When asked about the lack of concern, she will state that Matt left her to die at the fire tower(regardless if he did or not). Possible Deaths * If Matt attacks the deer during their encounter and is unable to react quickly, he will lose his grip and fall to his death. * If Matt saves Emily a second time after the fire tower falls and does not have a useable flare gun, or fails to shoot it in time, his lower jaw will be impaled on a hook by a Wendigo. * During the mine escape either alone or with Jessica, if Matt fails to remain still, catch Jessica, lock the door or simply fails to make a decision, his face will be smashed in by a Wendigo. Killed Victims *Jessica (Purposely Caused, Determinant) Relationships Ashley Ashley and Matt have a high relationship status and she is tied for Matt's second highest one. Although their interaction is limited, they seem to be good friends since Matt scares her and she says that it's fine. She can also decide whether or not to let him see Mike and Emily embracing, which can change his mood entirely. Chris Chris and Matt do not have much interaction throughout the game, and their relationship status is low on both ends. If Matt saw Mike and Emily together, he will be mad later at the lodge. If Chris decides to talk to Matt later and is friendly, it will increase. He may also ask where Matt is after Emily makes it back to the lodge in Chapter 8. Emily See Emily and Matt for more information. It is known that Emily and Matt began a romantic relationship a couple of weeks before the events of Until Dawn after Mike broke up with her. He is described as fiercely loyal to her, and tends to do what she says without complaint, as shown thorughout the game. However, if Matt spots Mike and Emily together, he will think Emily is cheating on him with Mike and can approach Mike confrontionally or calmly about this. If confrontational, he will attack Mike physically over Emily. If the fight broke out between Emily and Jessica instead and he sides with Jessica, Emily can be resentful towards him if he doesn't make the right choices thereafter. Later during Chapter 6, after the fire tower falls, he can challenge Emily about her relations with Mike instead of being concerned. He can learn that Emily still has feelings for Mike if he is insistent. When their talk is over, if he decides to jump to safety instead of saving Emily, she will have more resent for Matt than before. Despite Emily's actions, Matt will show grief over her death if she died in the lodge or by Mike. Jessica See Jessica and Matt for more information. Jessica and Matt seem to be good friends since she and Emily are his highest initial relationships. However, if Matt sides with Emily in her argument with Jessica in Chapter 2, their relationship will decline. His relationship will increase with Jessica if he sides with her, but she will still be disrespectful towards him. If Jessica and Matt survived until Chapter 10, they appear to be slightly relived to see each other in the mines. Their relationship will increase if they manage to survive until dawn. Josh Josh and Matt have no direct interaction and their relationship is the lowest on both ends. Matt asks Josh if he needs help with the fire in Chapter 2, but is cut short by Emily. Mike See Matt and Mike for more information. Mike and Matt have a tense relationship due to his former relationship with Emily, and Mike is tied for Matt's lowest intial relationship status. When Matt sees him upon returning to the lodge one year later, he can either be welcoming or hostile towards Mike. Matt may develop harsher feelings towards Mike than Mike has towards Matt if he sees him and Emily embracing. He can attack him physically over this and their relationship status will drop to zero. Matt could then question Emily what 'she's ever seen in him' and call him a dick. Though even with their behavior, Mike shows concern for Matt if Emily makes it out of the mines alive in Chapter 8. Sam Sam and Matt do not have any direct interaction in the game and are only seen together at the beginning of Chapter 2. It is assumed, however, that they are good friends since Matt's second highest inital relationships are with Sam and Ashley. Trivia Playability * Matt is playable in 5 chapters (1, 2, 5, 6, 10). **He also has 7 playable segments. (Once in Chapter 1, twice in Chapter 2, once in Chapter 5, twice in Chapter 6, and once in Chapter 10). **Even though he appears only in 6 chapters along with Jess, he is still the third most playable protagonist. * Matt is one of the three characters - the others being Jessica and Chris - to have determinant playable segments. **Matt has the most with three: once in Chapter 2, once in Chapter 6 and once in Chapter 10. ***Though the most former has something to do with technicality of the game(Pre-Order or the Extended editions only feature the said segment), while the latter two depend on Matt's status. * Matt, along with Jess, appears in the least amount of chapters out of the playable characters, with 6. Totems & Clues * Matt is tied with Chris for finding the second most totems out of all protagonists, with five. * Matt can find five clues. ** Matt can find 4 clues in the Mystery Man Clueline, 1 clue in Twins Clueline, and 0 clues in 1952 Clueline. * Matt is the only protagonist that can find the same amount of totems as clues. Facts * Matt's dream job is to be a linebacker. * Matt is voted most likely to be in the NFL. * In ten years, Matt hopes to see himself giving his all for his team, no matter where he ends up. * Matt loves sports and hates Emily's shopping trips. * Matt's highest traits are honest, charitable, romantic, and curious. * Matt's lowest traits are funny and brave. * Matt's highest relationship status is with Emily and Jessica. * Matt's lowest relationship status is with Mike, Josh, and Chris. Deaths * He is one of the three characters to have more than one way of death. The others being Emily and Ashley. ** He and Emily are the only lodge survivors to have a death not caused by a Wendigo or another protagonist (falling off a cliff and being crushed by an ore grinder). ** Matt is one of the two protagonists - the other being Ashley - to have more than one way of getting killed by a Wendigo. ** Matt is one of the four protagonists - the others being Chris, Jessica, and Josh, who may only be killed outside the lodge, meaning that their bodies won't be found unless the police will go down to the mines, which requires at least one protagonist to survive (except Josh). Other * Matt is the first protagonist to have an option to fend off the Wendigo, before the Flamethrower Guy informs the protagonists about it. * His lines of dialogue (mostly swears) are often reused, especially while he is in the mines in chapter 6 and 10. * Matt's actor, Jordan Fisher, was originally credited in the end credits but was accidentally removed after the 1.02 patch. * Along with Ashley and Jessica, he is one the youngest of the protagonists, at 18 years old. * He is one of the three characters - the others being Jessica and Josh - to not be fully aware of the Wendigo, as he was absent when The Stranger made his warning in the lodge. * Matt is the only protagonist who never discovers the true identity of The Psycho over the course of the night while considering him a threat. * If Matt fell off the cliff, he'll be the only protagonist to have no knowledge of the Wendigo before dying. * Matt, along with Ashley is affected by 7 Butterfly Effects. ** This makes them second most affected protagonists. * Depending on whether or not Matt had the encounter with the Wendigo, Matt's state will be different (more bruises and cuts). ** If Jess is still alive, Matt will be able to warn her about "the monster" as opposed to warning her about The Psycho. * Along with Jessica, Matt is the only character who comes to the lodge only once (not counting the prologue) and never comes back again. * If Matt is killed by falling off a cliff, while Emily is exploring the mine, Emily can find Matt's boot in the mine near Hannah's glasses. Quotes *''"Why do you hate my jacket?"'' - to Emily when they first enter the lodge. *''"Sweet is not the word I'd use."- Matt about Josh 's definition of the lodge . *"Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?" - Matt to Mike after witnessing him and Emily in an embrace. *"There's more to this guy than just bein' a lean, mean, luggage lifting machine." ''- Matt to Emily while they're searching for her bag. *'I'm not all muscle. There are some brains in here too!' - to Emily. *''"Hey... its locked! The hell? Who did that? Man, there's some seriously uncool shit going on up here tonight.." '' - Matt upon finding out that the gate is locked. *''"Good job, Em. You rock. A-plus plus, would buy again." ''- Matt to Emily after she opens the door to the cable car station for him. *''"What's cookin' good lookin'?"-'' Matt to Emily. *''"Come on, you pieces of shit! You! Get back!" ''- Matt, if he gets pushed off the cliff by the deer he attacked. *''"I'm thinking! Let me think... What the fuck is your problem!? Why are you being such a bitch to me?"'' - Matt to Emily when she is hanging off the tower. *''"Jess, I need to tell you something, and I don't want to freak you out, but there's... there's some kind of thing on the mountain. It's not human... it's like a monster." ''- Matt warning Jess about the Wendigo. *''"There's something been going on tonight. There's someone really fucking with us up here."'' - Matt warning Jessica about The Psycho. *''"I was right there, and I could have done something - I tried to do something... I wasn't good enough."'' - Matt reflecting on the radio tower incident in the police inteview. *''"Em, I tried to grab you (....) I'll do better next time, I promise (......) I mean (....)"-'' Matt trying to explain to Emily if he let her fall at the cable car station. *''"I won't fit, but you will. (...) I've seen you slip into some pretty tight jeans Em. (...) It's a talent!"-'' Matt trying to convince Emily to go through the window at the cable car station. *''"Holy crap..."-'' Matt surviving the Wendigo attack in Chapter 6. *''"Stop yelling at me and let me work this out, okay!?"- Matt yelling at Emily when she is hanging off the fire tower. *"Why are you being so bitchy?"- Matt to Emily at the cable car station. *"Damn straight."'' - Matt to Emily while searching for her bag. *''"Michael, I'm just gonna lay it out, otherwise this whole weekend's gonna suck ass for everyone. Um...This is super awkward and we all know it. Let's just acknowledge it now and move on, okay?"- ''Matt being welcoming to Mike in Chapter 1. Gallery MattMenu.png|Matt Character Menu - Note the white lines signify the stats at the beginning of the game Matt2.png|Matt upset after seeing Emily and Mike in an embrace. Matt3.png|Matt about to confront Mike in the lodge. Matt4.png|Matt and Emily in search for her bag. Matt Talking.png|Matt flirting with Emily. EmilyandMattonledge.png|Matt on the ledge of the cable car station with Emily. Matt5.png|Matt and Emily contacting for help on the Fire Tower. Matt6.png|Matt after the tower collapsed. Matt7.png|Matt trying to help Emily. Matt8.png|Matt after falling into the mines. Matt9.png|Matt survived his attack. Matt10.png|Matt meeting Jessica after traveling through the mines. Matt1-0.png|Matt warning Jessica. MinesMatt2.png|Matt and Jessica running away from something. Matt12.png|Matt falling to his death off a cliff. Matt11.png|Matt's gruesome death: his lower jaw impaled by a hook. Matt13.png|Matt's head violently bashed in by a Wendigo. MattCredits.png|Matt being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn. Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Determinant Fate Category:Characters